lamfdfsa
by spikey51
Summary: just something i found funny lol


- cut back to you n cinos and hes right now got you in a kind of doggy position but not fucking you just groping you-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:16:13 AM) : *she tries to get away from him baring her wolf teeth* GET AWAY FROM ME!

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:17:25 AM) : Cinos: hehe - he claws down your back hard down to your ass and slides fingers inbetween your ass cheeks-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:20:31 AM) : *her hackles stand on end as her eyes widen before she tries to swat at him her claws missing him by a long shot*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:21:35 AM) : - ties the ropesa around her again arpund heer wrists neck stomach n legs-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:22:15 AM) : *she growls more* u wont get away with this cinos!

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:28:54 AM) : maybe not hehe - scratches your belly lightly-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:30:07 AM) : *she arches her belly up away from his claws* when spike finds u and sees what ur doing he's gunna rip u apart!

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:32:54 AM) : hehe i doubt that - grabs your ribs and black liquid form around his claws onto you-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:34:26 AM) : *she watches the liquid trying to get untied as her claws extend* CINOS! GET AWAY FROM ME!

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:35:25 AM) : - the liquid goes up to your mouth and sinks in down your throat-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:37:33 AM) : *she tries spitting out the liquid failing before she slowly hangs her head knowing she cant get free*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:38:05 AM) : hehe its gonna make sure you dont fight back ... infact join in a bit lol

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:38:59 AM) : *her eyes widen looking at him with just her eyes before she tenses in anger*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:39:29 AM) : hehe - strokes your belly again-shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:41:15 AM) : *she tries to move again but can hardly from the liquid forcing her to stay down. She tries to hold in sounds closing her eyes tightly*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:42:09 AM) : -starts to tickle it -

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:43:09 AM) : *her eyes open as her belly shrinks in from being ticklish there*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:44:06 AM) : hehe it seems to be working huh? - tickles you slightly again-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:45:53 AM) : *she growls trying to get her belly away again* let me go cinos...im pregnet and i need to get home to the kids!

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:46:49 AM) : - sticks hand in your mouth forcing more liquid down-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:48:06 AM) : *she tries moving her head away before the liquid finally gets her to stay down for good and her tail falling to the side*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:48:44 AM) : hehe - strokes your belly again- now what hehe - massages your shoulder with the other hand-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:49:48 AM) : *a soft purr escapes her before the tip of her tail starts to sway*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:50:52 AM) : hehe thats what i want - sticks a finger in your mouth as i lower my other hand from your belly to your wast line teasing you-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:52:36 AM) : *her purr turns into a soft moan before he tail starts to curl*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:53:15 AM) : -wiggles the finger in yoour bouth a bit n strokes your tail gently-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:54:52 AM) : *she backs into him a bit purring more*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 1:56:06 AM) : drags both my hands to your breasts n squeezes hard-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 1:57:39 AM) : *her head tilts back as she moans her tail stroking the outside of his legs softly* ((im killing them both.. lol))

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:01:45 AM) : ( lol i will too) oh yeah you love that dont you - grabs your tail n pu;;;s you close to me n grinds against you squeezing your breast with one hand-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:03:25 AM) : *he claws extend her moaning a little louder as she yelps in a good way from her tail being pulled* ((im killing cindrel! ))

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:04:10 AM) : -grinds against you some more n kisses your cheek-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:05:32 AM) : *she tilts her head back after her cheek was kissed her tail wrapping around his waist as she starts to get a bit wet* ((*sharpens claws ready to rip his groin off* _ ... ))

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:06:53 AM) : (not yeeeetlol) - bites your neck n grinds more n gets my free hand to rub your pussy-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:08:01 AM) : ((*paces aimlessly waiting* o.e ... *clings to u* )) *she lets out a plessured scream spreading her legs a little more*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:09:52 AM) : - pushes your top half down so you bend over and starts to finger you n biting you on the back of the nack0shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:11:57 AM) : *she lets out another small scream with a very breif howl of plessure following as her ears fold back*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:12:34 AM) : hehe why dont you show me where you want parts of me sweety

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:13:16 AM) : actually with your situation - looks at the ropes- better if you just tell me hehe

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:14:59 AM) : *her tail strokes in between his legs slowly* i-i think u knoow

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:15:52 AM) : -smirks and bend over to you- how about a kiss for your hero hehe

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:17:50 AM) : *she turns her head slowly to him her lips just barly open and her eyes closed half way before she starts to lean to him*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:19:21 AM) : -kisses you deeply with my eyes half way closed and reaches a hand to your breast and pussy-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:20:16 AM) : *she kisses him deeply back arching her waist closer to his*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:21:36 AM) : -squueezes one of your breasts extremely hard n fingers you still kissing-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:22:43 AM) : *she lets out a loud moan into the kiss arching her breasts closer to his hands and getting wet from him fingering*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:24:00 AM) : oh you feel so good ... - still kissing and fingers deeper and squeezes harder-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:26:37 AM) : ((MY LEGS HAVE GONE TO SLEEP! lol)) *she grinds on his waist once hard getting his fingers and hand wet as she lets out a loud purr and moan into the kiss*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:28:21 AM) : ( lol wtf? ) -smirks and lets the kiss go and positions self to your pussy n takes fingers out and starts moving into you-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:30:08 AM) : ((my fat ass cat! not gloria lol i got a fat simese and he fell asleep on them. *tries to move legs* meh...MEH...MEHHHHH! T-T)) *she starts moaning her tail curling from plessure*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:31:20 AM) : - grabs your breasts squeezing them as i move into you more-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:32:44 AM) : *her head tilts back as she growls loud in plessure pushing herself into him more*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:40:03 AM) : -fucks you n deeper n deepershadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:41:00 AM) : *he gets wetter before letting out a small sigh after a moan trying not to cum *

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:42:44 AM) : -smirks n scratches down your back still thrsting-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:44:11 AM) : *she lets out a scream before cumming*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:45:46 AM) : -smirks but still moves knowing you already came but then pulls out n cums on your back-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:46:39 AM) : *she falls to the ground panting a bit*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:47:32 AM) : - smirks n licks your cheek- hehe holds your hand-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:48:33 AM) : *she looks up at him softly easing her breathing*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:52:32 AM) : -does a kissy face before cutting off her ropes-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:54:26 AM) : *she moves her arms and legs a little from them being tied back*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:56:18 AM) : -strokes down your body- hehe who do you love thorn

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:57:30 AM) : ((why that situation...im under his controll XD i dunno what to say! .)) *she looks up at him before taking in a small breath to speak*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:57:58 AM) : -smirks pinching your ass-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 2:59:15 AM) : *she yelps a little* i..love...

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 2:59:31 AM) : -smirks-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:01:19 AM) : *her eyes close tight before her head shakes as the liquid starts to wear off* i..

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:01:53 AM) : -grabs you and sticks hand in your moth n forces liquid again- i aint that foolish i know its me ... right

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:03:50 AM) : *she gasps from his force as she tries to move away but shes pinned from him holding her mouth*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:04:27 AM) : -it goes down your throat-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:05:42 AM) : *she manages to say "spi" before shes gagged with the liquid*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:06:05 AM) : now who

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:07:33 AM) : y-..*she tries fighting her claws digging into the ground*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:08:21 AM) : -gives you as muuch as i did before-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:09:36 AM) : *she says "you" from being controlled as her eyes close tightly*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:10:49 AM) : thats a good girl - scratches your belly-shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:12:48 AM) : *she shivers from the scratch arching her back a little*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:13:49 AM) : -sits you ontop of me n licks my lips-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:15:12 AM) : ((CAN I KICK HIS ASS NOW? lol)) *she looks at him blushing a little with tired eyes*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:16:00 AM) : (nope lol) lightly kisses your breasts-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:16:58 AM) : (( AWWW C'MON! *she paws at the door in fury wolf form* LEMME AT HIM LEMME AT HIM! )) *she lets out a soft moan rilting her head back*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:18:00 AM) : -rests my head between them-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:22:52 AM) : ((grrrrrrrr . IM SKINNING HIS ASS ALIVE! no1 goes near my breasts except u!)) *she runs her fingers through his hair softly*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:24:03 AM) : (awww lol) -looks up n kisses you deeply-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:25:51 AM) : ((come on hun! i wanna kill him! )) *she kisses him deeply back curling her tail*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:31:15 AM) : ( you will have your chance tomorrow hun goodnight love you xxx)

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:31:34 AM) : ((O.e ...))

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:31:51 AM) : ((*sharpens KNIVES and blades...* night ^^; love u too))

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 3:33:44 AM) : (lmao night babe)

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 3:33:54 AM) : ((night)) spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 10:53:02 PM) : - your still sat ontop of cinos-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 10:53:55 PM) : *her tail curls around his waist as the tip snakes its way up to under his chin*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 10:54:35 PM) : mmm you are so hot thorn - snakees hands around your body to your ass n squeezes hard-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 10:55:55 PM) : ((am i going to attack or are u comming to save meh ass lol )) *she lets out a flirty yelp arching her body close to his*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 10:56:36 PM) : ( just wait lol) why dont you show me what you can do

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 10:58:26 PM) : ((o.e ur killin me here! lol)) *she starts to grind her body againest his almos in a dance form*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 10:59:40 PM) : -bites my lip groaning-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:02:07 PM) : *she starts to give him a lap dance before she starts comming back but hides its hoping she gets rescued soon*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:02:42 PM) : ( no! lol)

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:03:23 PM) : ((*claws my face* _))

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:03:55 PM) : -scratch last post-

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:04:15 PM) : (good girl lol) - licks your neck-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:05:52 PM) : ((-.- are u going to come tonight? we gotta feed our kids? lol)) *she lets our soft moans tilting her head back*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:06:47 PM) : (dont worry lol) -lays back holding you come down too n we make oout-shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:11:08 PM) : ((u said that yesterday! . lol and great -~-friends on imvu are depressed -.- AGAIN *puts on theorpist outfit*)) *she makes out with him back*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:12:03 PM) : ( il be on that frisday lol) - bites your tongue n feels around your body-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:15:25 PM) : ((GOOD! *drags ur ass down and lookos at ur clothing* i shall dress u like a barbie . )) *she lets out more moans her tail flicking at his hands softly*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:16:20 PM) : - scratches up your side still kissing-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:17:13 PM) : *she shivers from her sides still kissing back as she starts to adjust her body*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:17:34 PM) : -watches you-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:18:23 PM) : *her head tucks under neith his as she is tired from yesterday*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:21:01 PM) : -smirks n pushes your head down further-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:23:42 PM) : ((O_O ... Q.Q hun..i need a huggle)) *she just moves with him since she is to tired to even fight at all*

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:23:45 PM) :

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:24:41 PM) : ( why baby?) - pushes you to my cock- suck it

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:27:13 PM) : ((I just saw on animal planet 30 horses got burned alive Q~Q ... )) *she starts to suck on his cock softly*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:28:00 PM) : (daaaaam - huggle-) oh yeah

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:29:19 PM) : ((*huggles tight back* T-T )) *she starts to suck more on his cock*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:34:00 PM) : - moans a bit n grabs your head forcing you down more-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:35:38 PM) : *she starts to deep throat as her tail curls up*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:36:31 PM) : mmm hehe - looks at your boob-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:37:46 PM) : ((o.o ? how can he see my boobs if my mouth is at his waist? lol))

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:38:16 PM) : *she sucks more skimming her tongue along the side*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:39:50 PM) : ( your boobs are big? lol) - moans more- you are skilled heheshadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:42:29 PM) : ((they may be between his legs? lol meh i give*drops bra and shirt* fucking heat .)) *she sucks more letting out softly moans*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:46:08 PM) : ( must see your bodyyyy lol) how does it taste hehe

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:49:46 PM) : ((w .. naaah i think i'll just tease ya *drops jeans and lays just thong on in bed*)) *she just keeps sucking staying under his control*

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:54:08 PM) : ( mmmm its not fair how all the way over dere and im all the way over here lol) - smirks- i saaid how does it taste

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:56:59 PM) : ((lol poor u )) *she lets out a soft moan out of his control to let him know shes enjoying it*((when the real me is caged callling him every name in the book))

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/20/2011 11:57:00 PM) : Your buddy has sent you a cool Emoticon, to get it click .?im=Yahoo&ref=3&ses=226581685&rsn=2&app=72128250&cont=\TCBE(20472)(d)$V=2,S=226581685$\TCEE

spikey_dude51(04/20/2011 11:59:51 PM) : ( you bitcfh lol) -cums in your mouth-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/21/2011 12:00:51 AM) : ((i know i am. Im ur bitch lol)) *she swallows before she pulls away slowly panting a little*

spikey_dude51(04/21/2011 12:01:52 AM) : ( grr lol you dont wanna come here its plain to see - pout- lol ) - i burst in seeing you both- t-thorn? Cinos: hehe just in time hey babe introduce our guest

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/21/2011 12:03:08 AM) : ((OH NOW U SHOW U UP! and i dew its just fun teasing x3)) *she slowly looks to spike before her eyes look un-normal

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/21/2011 12:05:14 AM) : ((oh fuck me o-o 10% of batery life left on my phone *puts it on charger* ))

spikey_dude51(04/21/2011 12:05:41 AM) : ( meh! liar! lol) - growls and runs to cinos but feels your punch me in the stomach-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/21/2011 12:06:47 AM) : ((i doooooo lol)) *she stands her ears pinning deep as she flings him away from cinos*

spikey_dude51(04/21/2011 12:07:16 AM) : (prove it lol) - yells as i fly across the room- thorn what are you?...

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(04/21/2011 12:09:16 AM) : ((i would if i wasnt on the OTHER SIDE OF A SCREEN! *shakes u rabidly* lol)) *she stands in her wolf form growling at him but her eye puples are smaller then her normal eyes before her eyes starts to glow blue in fury*

spikey_dude51(04/21/2011 12:10:37 AM) : ( o.o what would you do lol) -cries slightly but then cindrel grabs me from behind- cinos: hehe hey babe ready for the your part of the plan - points at you seeing your in a controlled state-


End file.
